


A Quiet Place

by hailtohale (MissAntagonist)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAntagonist/pseuds/hailtohale
Summary: Morning after war confessions are made.





	A Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 around the corner and I had some major Sheith feelings. 
> 
> Unbeted.

The silence in the room rings in his ears. Any other time it would have been frustrating but at the moment it was blessing. It is still dark outside but double-glazed windows muffled the noise of Galaxy Garrison waking up. The room itself is only illuminated by the hospital equipment.

Shiro shifts in his white plastic chair. With room lacking any clock he is unsure how much time has passed since he came here. Must have been a while as his butt feels numb. He leans forward, elbows on the knees, fingers locking together. His eyes fall onto Keith’s sleeping form. The white bandage is gone but light bruising is still visible against his pale skin. The scar on his cheek is even more prominent.

There is a strange heaviness on Shiro’s chest - like vice tightened around his ribs _. ‘Victory or death.’_ Sendak’s massive form towering over his, ready to strike shows up every time he closes his eyes. Only is his dream – nightmares, Shiro corrects himself – Keith never comes.

Shiro huffs quietly. “You saved me, again.”

“And I will do it again and again, Shiro.”

Shiro jumps in his seat, hearing Keith’s voice. Violet eyes burning with determination meet Shiro’s grey one. Shiro’s tight expression softens at the words, “Thank you, Keith.”

He watches as Keith settles comfortably in his bed.

“I saw your speech on TV,” Keith says, eyes firmly on his own feet.

For the first time in a long while, Shiro has trouble reading Keith’s face. “Yeah, people – not just Garrison will need it. They need to know that there is hope and chance for pea–”

“What about you, Shiro!” Keith interrupts, frowning. His face flushed with anger, fists clenched.

“Me?”

“Ever since you came back you’ve been fighting. Sendak, Zarkon, Haggar…” his voice cracks “If not for Allura and Black Lion…”

His body moves before his brain can process what’s going on. Sitting on the bed and throwing his arms around Keith’s shoulder, Shiro feels Keith hugging him back. Strong arms wrap tightly around his waist. Keith let’s out a shaky breath.

“I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere.” Shiro leans back, their noses almost touching. He can feel Keith’s breath on his skin. For a while they are studying each other faces. Keith bites his lower lip.

“I thought I’ve lost you.” Their foreheads touch. Keith lowers his eyes. ‘First Kerberos. The fight with Zarkon… You disappeared, the lion was empty… and then finding out that you actually died…”He visibly swallows, struggling to find words.

‘I’m so, so sorry. I cannot imagine how hard it must have been for you. Find out that, it must hurt.” Slowly, Shiro brings his hand against Keith’s scarred cheek. A constant reminder of what he forced Keith to do.  “This is my doing…” The scar feels rough underneath his fingers. He stills his movements, when Keith’s hand covers his. Their fingers interlock.

Keith’s opens and closes his mouth, “I love you.”

Shiro harshly sucks in the air, his eyes widening at the confession. The vice around his chest lessens.

He searches Keith face – there is hesitation and nervousness. He is waiting and Shiro doesn’t know what to do. In the end, his eyes fall onto Keith’s lips.

Slowly, Shiro brings his other hand to Keith’s face and tills his own head. His eyes meet Keith’s, silently asking for permission. He feels a head nod.

His lips meet Keith’s and the world – Voltron Coalition, Galra Empire and waging war stops matter.

The kiss starts slowly – licking and sucking on each other’s lips. Nipping them until Keith opens his lips slightly, and Shiro slips his tongue in-between. Keith makes sweet little noise before palming Shiro’s face and bringing them closer. Their chests flushed together. 

After what feels like forever, they are out of breath. Shiro can feel Keith’s hot breath on his face. He slowly opens his eyes, and sees the most beautiful sight. Keith’s face is inches away from him. His cheeks are rosy, eyes filled with desire. Shiro can only assume he looks the same. Both of them are breathing heavily.  

“I love you, too.”

Neither of them moves – afraid it will all burst like a bubble.

“Don’t go…” Keith whispers.

Shiro smiles, “Not going anywhere, move over.” He orders.

It’s a little awkward. The bed is clearly made for only one person, not for two grown men. Keith lays his head on Shiro’s biceps, their chests touching, and legs tangled together. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro. There is tired but happy expression on his face.

Shiro brings his finger and lightly traces around Keith’s eyebrows, cheeks and mouth. His face features changed subtly when he was gone with Krolia.

 Like a cat, Keith leans into his hand - eyes closed.

“You need to get some sleep as well.”

Shiro snorts. “Feels like forever since I had a good night sleep,” he confesses quietly.

“Forever since we had a moment of peace.”

On impulse, Shiro brings his lips to Keith forehead, placing a small kiss in the middle. “That’s true. Let’s make most of it.”

He watches with a soft smile as Keith relaxes, falling asleep.

First morning rays start filling the room. Making it glow gold. The world can wait.

He knows it’s only beginning. The vice is still present, waiting to tighten again. Sendak’s words lurking in his head. Whatever Haggar done to him and if it still there... There is still so much to say, to explain. One kiss between them won’t fix it what happened to them.

But for now, for now it’s enough.


End file.
